Buried Deep
by dr100
Summary: The Fourth instalment, of my first series. A sequel to my previous story - Three Fallen Units. Ros is troubled. Lucas is worried, in response to the deaths of those 'six people', and Harry now has Max within his grasp.
1. Chapter 1: Max

Spooks

Buried Deep (4th)

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 1: Max

Note: I had meant to post this yesterday, but my day had been so busy, that I could find the time. So... forgive me if you were expecting this yesterday. I do hope you enjoy the fourth segment to my first series.

* * *

Ros stood over a fence, looking onto the pond, before her very eyes. She was drawn to a small island, in the middle of the pond. On the island were ducks, small plants, nests, logs, and the odd rat, running riot.

She sighed. Why had she come to pay the pond a visit today? She did not know. She saw the ducks starring back at her. She even saw a rat poke its head up at her, through one of many traps, laid out before. She sighed once more, and then decided she had had enough. She turned away.

Lucas was in a muddle. He was at home, worrying over those who had died, earlier that night. Those six people, all lying in puddles of blood, had been murdered, supposedly by the gun man, who was one of the six to have died. Before Lucas had left the scene, had had called for an ambulance, and the police, as well as forensics.

Luckily, S.t Thomas's hospital was only just around the corner, so that meant the ambulances that were sent to the scene, arrived within approximately ten minuets. However, the police force, were on their way from Brixton, which meant it took them a while for them to turn up.

But Lucas had wanted to get home, and so he did not even bother to wait around for the police to turn up. Now... whilst sitting on his sofa, in the front room of his beautiful house, Lucas had wished he had stayed a while longer.

Still... he'd find out from Harry in the morning, what was discovered from the results taken from the bodies, by forensics. He had had a busy day at work, and losing Rachel had only put a strain on him.

* * *

Twenty Four hours later, and Lucas was busy tracking down Max, for the second time. He and Ros were in an unmarked car, watching a man, unloading some boxes from off a truck, parked down a back alley.

The man they were watching, was known as Max Crusail. He was in his late twenty's, and had an Afro, that was clearly as wig, or then again...it might have been his own hair, but it seemed unlikely.

Then somehow, Max had seen Lucas, hiding behind the steering wheel, inside the car, he and Ros were slouched in. Max decided to make a run for it.

Lucas wasted no time in jumping out of the car, to chase after Max. He also had Ros with him this time, to lend him a hand.

Max had not lost the 'need for speed', and neither had Lucas, who was almost able to reach out, and grab at Max by the shoulder, but then... a car screeched to a halt, at the end of the alley in which Max and Lucas were sprinting down, at immense speed.

Then, someone in the vehicle up ahead, threw open the side door, and Max dived through the air, into the car, leaving Lucas to chase the exhaust fumes, as the car zoomed off, out of sight, and out of mind.

But where was Ros? Where had she been, whilst Lucas had been chasing down Max? Lucas was mad. But what Lucas did not know, was that Max had been set up.

Max had only found out for himself, when it turned out that the driver of his brothers car, was in fact Ros. In the back of the car, having snatched up Max, was Harry. He had Max firmly within his grasp.

"Long time no see, Mr Crusail!" said Harry, suavely.

"Who are you people?" cried Max, in what seemed like a high pitch wail.

"We're the government, and you're under arrest. Don't expect me to challenge your authority... Max. You're coming back home, with us!"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation Process

Spooks

Buried Deep (4th)

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 2: The Interrogation Process

* * *

Ros had parked the automobile outside Thames House, and with the aid of Harry, had managed to drag Max inside the building. Half an hour later, and Lucas had turned up, surprised to find that Max had been caught and put in a cell within Thames House itself.

He strolled in, and was immdeiatly forced to empty his pockets. He hated being searched so early in the morning. It was only 7.00am.

He then made his way up to the second floor, where he had been told by the staff at the reception desk downstairs, that Harry had taken Max in for questioning.

On arrival upstairs, after the lift doors had fully opened, Lucas stepped out to greet Ros, who was on her laptop, sitting at her desk. She saw Lucas, and gave him a wave.

Lucas waved back, and then strolled over towards her. However happy he seemed , in response to the fact that he and his team had Max exactly where they wanted him, he was rather unhappy about the trickery involved in capturing him.

Ros knew Lucas was unhappy, and tried her best to avoid him, but Lucas was marching towards her, and she simply took in a deep breath, and looked up at him.

"I know what you're going to say!" she murmured.

"Do you?" said Lucas, now standing over her.

He put his hands on the back of her seat, and swivelled her around.

"That was mean Ros, and you know how much it would have meant to me, if I had managed to have caught Max on my own!"

Lucas now had his hands on his hips. He was waiting for an explanation.

"I can only add that it was not my idea" she muttered, before turning back to her laptop.

Lucas turned away from Ros, and made his way to Harry's office.

He knocked on his door, and waited to be let in.

When the door suddenly swung open, it was not Harry standing before him. It was instead one of Harry's body guards. He was watching over Max, whilst Harry conducted his interrogation with him.

Lucas was told to stand by the door, with Harry's protection officer, and wait for Harry to rap up.

Inside Harry's office, there was a small glass chamber, that had only recently been set up, in order for private conversations to be held, and interviews, and interrogations to take place in.

Harry was seated at one end of the glass box, and Max was seated at the other. Neither Lucas, or Harry's protection officer, could make out what was being said inside the small, enclosed chamber.

However, things were not going all that smoothly inside the chamber anyway, so Lucas was not missing out on much.

Harry leaned forward, over the desk he sat at, in order for him to slam down his fist onto the desk, to scare Max, to get him to talk.

"TELL ME WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR!" snapped Harry, raising his voice, three decibels higher to add some sort of effect.

The 'effect' did not work on Max.

"I do not work for anyone..." he tried to say, hoping for Harry to leave it at that.

"I don't think so somehow!" said Harry, arrogantly.

"If you say you're the government, then tell me this. Why have you no information regarding who I am, and what I do?"

Harry was fuming. He had enough information to lock Max up for good, but he wanted more from him. He wanted information on those who had not yet been caught. Those of whom Max worked for, or worked with. He knew there were others like him, but Max had proven not only to Harry, but to Lucas, that he was the worst kind of criminal to come up against.

Max was the sort of man who delighted in giving others false information, to protect those of whom he worked for, and to give others the impression that he was far too dangerous, for the goverment to be worrying over anyone else.

"So..you're not going to tell me any more than what you have already told me?" asked Harry, struggling to get any more out of his prisoner.

"NO!" replied Max. He was clearly not in the mood, to inform Harry of anything more.

Harry got up, out of his chair, and left the glass chamber, smirking at Max before he beckoned for his protection officer to guard Max. Standing beside his guard was Lucas, with a smirk written across his face.

"What's the idea of doing the interrogation without me?" he yelled.

Harry decided he and Lucas had better walk and talk.

"I decided that... based on the argument over 'you' not wanting to be involved with Max, and his rather 'tedious' case, that 'I' would therefore take over 'your' position, in order to keep 'you' sweet."

Lucas shook his head. Was he not grown up enough to take things on the chin, or was he upset with knowing that Max, the complete and utter loony tune who he had chased down many back alleys, had been caught not by him, but by his boss. That drove him, almost over the edge.

He left Harry's office, before Harry had left himself. But then he remembered what he had seen last night, and then he decided to knock back on Harry's door, to speak with him about that.

* * *

After three hours, Harry had briefed Lucas on his 'new case', something that he would stick at, and take on with just as much of the emotion and hard work he put into, regarding the 'Max case'.

Harry's briefing involved those 'six people' who had all been gunned down, supposedly by the nutter with the gun, who was lying beside the bodies. Harry gave Lucas the names of all those who had died. For some reason, Harry seemed to show no emotion when discussing the bodies of the six who had died.

"Thats because I had those six people shot!" he told Lucas, in private.

"Why?" asked Lucas, shocked to hear that Harry had ordered the execution of six people, for what seemed like, no apparent reason.

"Because those 'six people' had all been given their orders. You will have noticed that all of the 'six' were in combat gear?"

Lucas nodded. He had noticed that.

"Well... they were all from a 'para-military organisation, in London, ready to explore the capital in more ways than one."

"How do you mean?" asked Lucas, unsure of what Harry meant by this.

"They were all in London to do some 'sight seeing'..." said Harry, winking. "In other words, they were using their eyes to explore every nook and cranny in the capital. They were observing how many people gathered in one particular spot, and how many people used public transport, at any one time. When the forensic team you called upon examine the bodies, each and every one of them were carrying remote control switches inside their bags, and even within their bodies. They were terrorists Lucas, all awaiting instructions of from their employers."

Lucas was gobsmacked. But still, Lucas had questions for Harry to answer.

"How come one of the 'six' shot himself and his colleagues?" asked Lucas.

"Because one of the 'six' was in fact one of us. He then struggled to complete his mission, when one of the 'six' decided that he too would die with them, and so he shot him, six times. But... in response to those six 'nutters', we now have information flooding in, that a 'tiny' bomb has been placed on the London Underground's railway track. We know this due to one of the 'six' being seen on CCTV, entering Brixton Tube Station. He was there, on the platform, to meet with his party members, and that was six hours before all of them were shot dead. When our man was with them, during the time they boarded the tube at Brixton, he reported of one of his targets having planted a detonator on the tracks the night before. He had been there when the bomb had been activated. The only problem is that we know nothing of where the bomb has been placed. All six were seen late at night, outside the Elephant and Castle shopping centre, but other than that..."

Harry was cut off. Lucas had silenced him, in order for him to think.

Lucas had the answer, to where the bomb had been hidden, somewhere underground.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Bomb Disposal

Spooks

Buried Deep (4th)

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 3: Bomb Disposal

Note: I realise that this will be the shortest story I have submitted yet, but there are two more stories to go, so... I have an idea where I intend on taking this first series, so... don't despair. There is a while to go yet. Please enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

"It must have been planted... down in the Elephant and Castle subway, surely?" said Lucas, looking down at Harry, with a finger to his lips.

"You might have the answer there Lucas" said Harry, as the two left Harry's office, and found Ros, waiting for them outside, in the hall.

"What is it Ros?" asked Harry.

"It's Malcolm. He's been rushed to hospital, after having been poisoned."

Harry looked almost hurt, as did Lucas.

"Right..." said Harry. "Lucas... you round up the bomb disposal squad, and get to work, down in the London Underground, and I will attend to Malcolm's bed side.

Lucas nodded, and strolled of towards his desk, to gather up his belongings. He grabbed his mobile from his desk, and from out his drawers, he fetched his trench coat, throwing it over his shoulders, as he shuddered off, to the scene of the crime.

On his way out, he called up the bomb disposal squad on a number handed to him by Harry.

"Hello? Is this the bomb disposal squad?" asked Harry, down the phone.

"Yes..." came the awkward reply. "Who is this?" asked the voice at the other end of the line.

"This is a 'spook', calling you with permission from Thames House. We have a situation!"

After a couple of minuets, Lucas put his mobile away, and fetched the 68 bus, from out side Thames House. That would take him directly towards the Elephant and Castle tube station. Once there, he'd get onto the police and have the station closed off. But once he got to his destination, he found he didn't need to call the police whatsoever.

Hundreds of people were leaving the tube station, and police were blocking others from entering the building. Lucas got off the bus, and strolled over to the nearest police man.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

The police man did not wish to scare the rest of the public, standing around, waiting for the tube station to re-open.

"I'm from the Ministry of defence" said Lucas, in a quiet voice. In such a quiet voice, that only the police man had heard him.

"I have got to enter the tube station, and assist the bomb disposal squad."

The police man nodded, and let Lucas under the red tape, now preventing civilians from getting up close to the tube station, just in case the bomb were to go off.

Once Lucas had been let through, many people began to rebel, asking about why Lucas had been given access to the building.

The Police were now facing angry members of the public, who were not satisfied with the police force, and their brute force.

* * *

Elsewhere... Harry and Ros were sitting beside Malcolm in his hospital bed.

Malcolm tried to sit up, but he was too badly hurt. Both physically and mentally. His health had deteriorated, due to him having been poisoned by someone he had been out with, whilst on a night shift in Soho.

"Harry? Ros? Where am I?" he asked.

Harry silenced him.

"You're in safe hands Malcolm. Just relax!"

Ros gave his hand a small squeeze.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

Malcolm did not know. He was shaking his head, but it was all a blur. Then, his heart beat began to slow down, and his eyes began to close. Harry called for a nurse, as did Ros, and Malcolm was lying in bed. He was not yet dead. His pulse had returned to normal, somewhat. His eyes flickered left and right, and then... he slept.

* * *

Lucas was down on the tracks. The Underground staff had switched off the power, in order for Lucas and the bomb disposal squad he was now with, to search the tunnels.

The police had handed Lucas a map, to direct him towards where the tube driver, on route from Kings Cross to the Elephant and Castle had seen the device, as he paused in a tunnel, waiting for the train up ahead to clear off. Lucas had spoken with the driver of the tube, who had agreed to lead Lucas and the bomb squad to where he had seen the small device.

It took two hours for the tube driver to direct them all to where he had seen the 'tiny bomb'. When they had found the spot, where the device had been placed, Lucas had asked for the tube driver to be escorted back up to the surface. The driver thanked Lucas and then was led back up to the surface.

Lucas could see the metal device, thanks to the flood lights in the tunnel. He and three other men, who were wearing yellow pull overs, who were from the bomb squad, approached the device. The bent down to take a closer look at it, and one of the men took out a spanner, and a drill.

"What do you need the drill for?" asked Lucas, to one of the men.

"We must drill into the track, to sever the track with the bomb strapped onto it, from the rest of the track. Then we can move the device, and take it to a place of safety."

The men began to drill into the track, and the track began to sever in half. With one man steadying the drill head, and with another man holding the track in place, Lucas was standing around, almost like a spare part.

Within minuets, the track with the bomb strapped to it, had been completely removed from the rest of the track. The three men carried the bomb away with them, and Lucas followed them down the tunnel, and back up to the surface.

Once they reached the surface, the streets had been completely cleared. Police (in their thousands) were hanging around outside, with their arms folding, and keeping watch. Lucas watched as the bomb was placed inside the back of a truck, and then the truck drove off, with a police escort.

Lucas was thanked for his help, although he hadn't really assisted any one in any real way.

He left for Thames House, in a police squad car. Once he arrived at the scene, Ros was just leaving the building.

"Where are you going?" called Lucas, attracting Ros's attention.

"To Ruskin Park, if you must know!" she said, calling back to Lucas, as he shut the car door behind him.

"Ruskin Park? What are you going there for?" asked Lucas.

"To attend to some business, and if you will please let me get on with what I have to do, Lucas!" she said as she swerved past him.

Lucas watched her go. She hoped onto a bus, and then, when she and the bus were some way down the street, Lucas decided to follow her. He got back into the police car, and asked if he could be dropped outside of Ruskin Park.

Once Lucas had arrived outside the park gates, he had already seen Ros on her way up, past the band stand, towards a small pond.

Lucas followed her. He watched her from a distance, as she crossed her arms, and looked onto the pond, she was starring out onto.

Lucas realised she was crying. But what was she crying over, and why was she paying 'a pond' in 'Ruskin Park' a visit.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Spooks

Buried Deep (4th)

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter 4: Explanations

* * *

Ruskin Park: 'A wonderful park, in a wonderful area of London'.

South London: 'Quite some way over the river'.

Lucas swept over, towards Ros. Ros was startled to find Lucas comforting her.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" she asked him.

"I followed you Ros. I knew you were up to something, so I took it upon myself to find out what!"

Ros shook her head.

"If I told you what was the matter, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me" said Lucas, pulling away from Ros, after a long hug.

"This pond, you see before your very eyes... is where something of mine is buried."

"What?" asked Lucas.

"Buried treasure!" replied Ros.

"Treasure?" said Lucas.

"Something my father gave me. It's nothing..."

"What is it Ros?" asked Lucas.

"It was a bracelet that my father gave me, before he passed away." Ros began to sulk once more.

"I was not aware that your father had died...Ros?" Lucas looked at Ros miserably, as if to say how sorry he was.

"But the bracelet itself... is not a bracelet at all. It is in fact, as tracker, or to put it another way... the owner of the bracelet set it to track my father's killer."

Ros wiped the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. She looked up at Lucas, and smiled, before returning to what it was that she was telling him.

"When my dad's killer was deported, the tracker fell silent, as he was no longer within the country, but recently, the tracker has re-activated, and that means that my father's killer is back within the United Kingdom."

Ros put her hands on her hips, and took in a deep breath.

"I have waited a long time to kill the man who not only killed my father, but paid others to carry out a series of terrorist attacks, on London. Those of whom this man paid, have all been 'taken out'. One of those men was Oscar Thomson, and looking back...he deserved his fate, as does my new target... Andrew Manna!"

Coming Soon... Two Spooks: Starring Ros and Lucas.


End file.
